


老师的秘密

by eatnoooooomi



Category: My Hero Academia
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-27
Updated: 2018-09-27
Packaged: 2019-07-18 05:11:11
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 19,649
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16111520
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eatnoooooomi/pseuds/eatnoooooomi
Summary: *轰出胜出心出*整理改错重发*自嗨产物 1w9+字数





	老师的秘密

绿谷出久作为雄英高中的一名国文老师，每天都会和一众上班族们一起挤地铁。不得不说，高峰期的地铁实在可怕，说是沙丁鱼罐头都不为过。

 

人与人贴得严丝合缝，身体所散发的热气透过薄衣互换。幸好开足了空调，才不至于在这样炎热的天气被热晕过去。

 

在这样的地铁里，让人感到不适的触碰虽无法避免，但这和传说中的电车之狼的恶意触碰并不相同。

 

为什么绿谷出久可以分清有意和无意呢？

 

因为此刻的他正被一双男性的大手抚摸着。

 

他该庆幸自己是面对着里侧的门。倘若他前面有人，定会感觉到自己的后背被他人不断移动的手背所顶着。

 

那双手肆意在他身上游走，他的衬衫根本无法阻挡那人掌心的热气传播到他身上。

 

那人似乎比绿谷高一些，正用胸膛紧紧贴合住绿谷的后背，激起他源源不断的战栗。

 

他能感受到热气碰洒在一侧的耳畔，想侧过头避开，那人又转到另一边，低下头轻轻咬了咬他的耳骨。这样的刺激虽比不上敏感的耳垂所带来的快感，却也足以使绿谷在那人怀里微微颤抖。

 

绿谷的手臂上难以忍受地产生了一层鸡皮疙瘩。

 

那人的双手从未停下，似是不满足于衬衫的触感，缓缓移动到了衣服下摆，又猛地探入衣内。

 

绿谷激灵了一下，没忍住发出了一声“嗯”，不难听出那婉转悠扬的尾音。

 

这美妙的反应让那人离开了他的耳，不再使坏。随后两声轻笑传入耳中，险些又让他发出令人羞耻的声音。

 

紧张与害怕的情绪充斥着他的大脑，才让他没有发觉那笑声是多么熟悉。

 

那双手正欲向上，绿谷才鼓起勇气压住那作恶的坏手，只可惜这样轻柔的动作根本没有什么威慑力。身后那人又靠近他敏感的耳朵，用舌头舔了一下，觉得不够还吹了口气。

 

“啊！”猝不及防被这样对待，绿谷忍不住惊呼出声。绿谷惊于这样的自己，双手轻捂住自己的嘴。

 

此刻他的脸又羞红了几分，大而圆润的眼被水汽所充斥。这到底是源于恐惧还是情动，已无法分清。

 

不过这番举动倒是便宜了身后的人。两只手毫无阻拦地来到胸前，按住小小的凸起。

 

两颗肉粒被同时揉捏按压，还被时不时拉扯几下。就像一块石子被用力投入水中，猛地激起浪花，这极富色情意味的举动更是疯狂搅乱了他的心。

 

太…太过分了。

 

短短几站路，却感觉过了许久。不光每一秒被无限放大，一切被抚摸所引起的感觉也被加倍传入大脑。

 

下一站他就要下了，身后的人仿佛知道似地也停下了动作。

 

离开前还用力捏了一把他的屁股，接着又轻轻拍了拍。

 

恍恍惚惚的下了地铁，回过神来已到了学校门口。

 

他慌张的神色已经缓和了许多，平息好自己的情绪才走进学校。

 

因此并没有看到在远处的爆豪胜己。

 

明明平时要踩着点才来的爆豪胜己今天却早早地来了，真是神奇。

 

爆豪现在满脑子都是刚才手中的触感，滑腻的腰肢，覆着肌肉的腹部，小巧又敏感的乳头，尤其是那柔软的肉臀，哪怕隔着裤子，也深深吸引着他。

 

绿谷出久是他从小便认识的一个哥哥，但他从未尊敬地叫过他。明明比他大十岁，却软弱无能，于是他整日废久废久地叫，那人也从未对他生过气。

 

不知从何时起，那个废物在他心里的地位已经如此之高。也许是慢慢膨胀，也许是初次梦遗的后遗症，让他分不清梦境与现实。

 

爆豪看了看自己的手，今天突发奇想早早出门真是做对了。

 

废物就要有废物的样子，乖乖待在自己怀里就可以了。

 

双手插进被改得十分松垮的校裤，大摇大摆地走进学校。

 

“绿谷，怎么脸有点红，生病了吗。”还没坐定，隔壁位的老师便开了口。

 

“啊，不…不是的轰君。我怕迟到跑过来的。”绿谷用一只手的手背贴在脸颊上，果然还微微泛热。

 

“可是离上课时间还有很久呢，而且绿谷你前两节都没课。”轰焦冻异色的双眼暗了几分，表情却还是一如往常的平静。

 

“嗯…可能我搞错时间了。”不知为何，今天的轰君莫名有几分咄咄逼人的意味。

 

轰焦冻还想再说些什么，绿谷便慌慌张张地说要去厕所，借机出了办公室。

 

“嗯？绿谷老师？”

 

原以为一大清早图书馆不会有人，不料已经有一个学生坐在角落里，而且还是他认识的。

 

“是心操君啊，怎么不去教室？”

 

心操人使原本懒懒地趴在桌上，看到是绿谷来了才微微支起身子，一只手撑着头侧着看他坐在自己身旁。这动作配合着他眼下的那黑眼圈，倒是十分妥帖。

 

“前两节是英语课，不想上。”说着说着身子又慢慢弯曲，头压在了交叠的双臂上。

 

“英语课是轰君的吧，这样可不行啊，轰君可是很严厉的。”绿谷有些替他担心，但他倒是根本无所谓。

 

“没关系的。”心操人使那对倦怠的双眼对上绿谷的，眨了眨，“啊…我好累啊。”

 

“高中生整天熬夜打游戏可不行啊。”绿谷又摆出了一副老师的架子，可他的言语总是带着些对孩子的宠溺，并无什么震慑力。

 

“不是的…不是打游戏。”心操把头埋进手臂里，声音变得闷闷的。

 

又立刻抬起头，看着绿谷出久说：“是老师的错。”

 

绿谷出久真的是云里雾里，搞不清面前的学生到底在说些什么。

 

他只得发出一个音节：“啊？”

 

接下来的一切让他产生了一种正处于梦中的错觉。

 

心操人使的脸在他眼里迅速放大，最后只留一双深紫色的眼眸。紧随其后的便是唇上传来的柔软与温热，心操正在用自己的唇与舌细细描绘着对方的唇形。

 

如此近的距离，让绿谷身上淡淡的牛奶体香传入心操鼻中。不知他的身上，是否也会有这般迷人的香气。

 

绿谷出久惊讶得惊呼出声，可真正传出的只有听不清的唔唔嗯嗯。但这一张嘴，倒便宜了心操人使。

 

舌头借机探入绿谷的口中，舔舐着他的舌，还搅起他的舌与之纠缠。未来得及下咽的口水顺着两人唇间的缝隙滴落，混合着两人气息的透明液体看上去色情无比。

 

心操一只手扣住绿谷的后脑勺，一只手压制住绿谷反抗的动作。心操游刃有余地吸吮对方的舌，还不时换个亲吻的方向。

 

说实话，绿谷刚才想推开他的动作根本没怎么用力，不知在担心害怕些什么，才让他轻松地扣住那两只手。

 

图书室是看书自习的地方，原本应该安安静静，充满学习的氛围。这时却充斥着啧啧水声，散发着淫靡的气息。

 

“嗯…绿谷老师，太色情了。”只是先品尝了一下味道，心操有些不舍地离开了绿谷的唇。

 

“什么嘛！明明是心操君先…”话说到一半，绿谷便住了口，圆润的眼里透出些许忿恨。

 

“怎么不继续说了。”心操就这样直勾勾地盯着绿谷，丝毫不感到羞愧，“嗯？”

 

不知为何，那紫色的眼仿佛有着蛊惑的魔力，居然顺从地被心操搂进怀里。

 

“你…还是快点回去上课吧。”绿谷推了推心操的肩膀，却被搂得更紧了些。

 

心操伸手捏了捏绿谷那漂亮的耳垂，手指尖感受着微凉的触感。

 

“别摸我耳朵啊。”绿谷别过头想躲开。

 

“因为太可爱了。”觉得不够，又用舌头含住他那柔软的耳垂。

 

“啊！够…够了心操君…”

 

耳垂被温热的口腔含住，灵活的舌头反复拨弄，这种刺激远远大于刚才在地铁上被舔弄耳骨的感觉。

 

“呵…”停止了挑逗，开始欣赏起绿谷此刻动人的神情。

 

“心操君，这样太奇怪了。”

 

“老师，陪我去找本书吧。”

 

随后起身，自顾自地朝一排排书架走去。身后的绿谷出久自然看不到心操人使一脸计划通的表情。

 

老师，时间还有很多呢。

 

***

 

“你要找哪本书？”绿谷默默跟在心操人使身后。

 

但心操并没有回答他，只是继续慢慢走。

 

雄英高中作为本市最顶级的高校，内部设施一应俱全，图书馆自然也是数一数二的好。

 

两人一前一后走过一排排的书架，最终停在了中间。

 

绿谷立刻跟上，突然被一把拉进书架间的走道。

 

还没反应过来，又被推到了墙上。

 

心操人使整个人压住绿谷出久，低下头强吻上他的唇。

 

手也十分不老实地隔着衣服在他腰部游走。

 

“唔唔…嗯…”言语都被化成呜咽声，更惹人怜爱。

 

明明绿谷才是老师，却比心操还矮十公分还多，体型自然也是比他小上一号。

 

整个人都被心操罩着，推也推不开。

 

绿谷的嘴唇不知道有着多大的吸引力，心操怎么都亲不够。

 

那柔软的小舌更是诱人，明明在不断闪躲着，却还是不得不被卷起共舞。

 

心操贪婪地咽下从绿谷嘴中渡来的津液，欲望越发升腾。

 

吻慢慢从嘴移开，绿谷才终于能好好呼吸。心操的吻太过霸道，他被吻得头晕眼花。

 

“不要…啊！痒…嗯…”

 

心操停止了对他唇的攻略，转战容易留下印记的脖子，引得绿谷阵阵颤抖。他的脖子十分敏感，被如此吸吮怎么受得了。

 

留下几颗显眼的红印，心操欣赏了一下自己的杰作，满意地亲了一下绿谷羞红的脸颊，发出了轻轻一声“啵”。

 

“老师乖。”心操边说着边把绿谷衣服向上推至胸上，将两颗红嫩的茱萸暴露在空气之中。

 

一只手仍在绿谷的腰处徘徊，另一只手拨弄起一边的乳头。

 

“啊！停下！”胸前的点被刮过的快感如同电流，疯狂的传入大脑。从未体验过的怪异感觉令他害怕，忍不住想要推开作恶的心操。

 

但心操绝不会让他得逞，轻笑着捏起那异常敏感的肉粒。

 

由于男人的乳头神经不比女性的，因此大部分男人的乳头被玩弄其实都不会有什么感觉，就算是同性恋，也不一定各个能体验到快感。

 

可绿谷的表现让心操有些意外，没想到反应如此之大。

 

故意又用指甲搔刮了几下，换来绿谷无法抑制的呻吟。但害怕被别人听到就立刻捂住嘴，心操并不可惜，不过一道开胃菜。

 

心操仍不觉得尽兴，弯下身吸住另一边的乳头。

 

都不需要高超的技巧，只要绕着凸起用舌头打转，再不时用尖牙轻咬或磨蹭，成倍的快感就可击溃绿谷理智的防线。

 

呻吟声不断从掌缝中流出，挡都挡不住。

 

太羞耻了…在这种地方对自己做这种事。更何况那还是自己的学生…

 

羞耻感甚至令绿谷产生了泪水，充盈了眼眶。他眼里的世界此刻变得模糊不清，宛如梦境。

 

得留着肚子吃正餐，这才终于放过了那两颗肉粒。

 

穿着衣服倒看不出，此刻露出肉来，心操才发现绿谷的身材倒是不错。人虽然矮，该有的肌肉都有，形状也十分好看。

 

他顺着腹肌一路亲吻下来，慢慢地，便跪在了地上。

 

毫无阻拦，就解开了绿谷的皮带。

 

即使还未褪下裤子，他也能感觉得到绿谷已被挑起了欲望。

 

隔着裤子轻咬那团鼓起，又让绿谷抖了抖。

 

“心操君…到底想干嘛？”声音也连带着颤抖。

 

可心操并不回话，拉下拉链，一把扯下外裤与内裤。

 

肉粉色的性器刚弹出来，就被心操含住。

 

“啊！不要再…心操君！”自己都没怎么抚慰过的地方哪受得了这种刺激。

 

吞吐着未尽人事的小出久，双手揉捏着分身下面的肉团。心操沿着沟壑舔舐，又用舌头戳开马眼，最后用力吸住前端。

 

小肉棒在心操口中又胀大几分，快受不了了。

 

绿谷的手拍着心操的头，推搡了好几下，可始终不敢太用力。

 

心操却只专注服侍他的下体，感觉到阳具在口中的变化，更努力的吸吮吐露。

 

“不要吸了，要…要出来了。”被情欲控制的绿谷，连声音都染上了哭腔。

 

“啊…嗯…别舔了…人使。”双手早已放弃挣扎，插在心操紫色的发中。

 

绿谷并不知道，在这时候喊人名字是多么令人发狂。

 

直到他射了，心操都没有离开他的性器，被灌了一口浓稠的精液。

 

愉悦地咽下后才吐出绿谷软了的分身。

 

心操舔了舔自己的唇，将独属于绿谷的美味气息也沾染在自己嘴上。

 

“老师，太色情了。”心操人使重新站起来，居高临下地看着绿谷说。

 

刚射完精的绿谷浑身发软，贴着墙站不稳，险些倒下。

 

上衣虽然恢复了原状，却满是皱褶。更不堪的是裤子，全滑落在脚踝，性器和整条腿都暴露在空气之中。

 

发现自己现在这番模样，绿谷怎能忍受。

 

“不，不要看了…”

 

一只手挡住羞愤的脸颊，一只手拉着衬衫下摆想遮住下体，可长度远远不够，倒是造成了更为诱人的风景。

 

趁机，心操人使拿出手机，对着绿谷快速拍了几张照塞回口袋里。

 

“老师，以后都要乖乖听我的话。”说完，心操再度搂住绿谷，不知是第几次，又亲了他一口。

 

温柔得不像话，明明刚才还那么霸道。而且自己还没穿裤子呢。

 

绿谷糊里糊涂的，就回了声“嗯”。

 

“老师。”心操松开绿谷，眼底幽深，“那我就开动了。”

 

“什么？”

 

回答他的是心操把他反过来的举动。

 

绿谷双手撑着墙，把臀部翘起对着心操。腿还在打颤，显得十分可怜，让人更想欺负。这幅场景完完整整地落在心操眼里。

 

他勾起嘴角，老师真是太棒了。

 

心操猛地拍了下绿谷饱满挺俏的屁股，发出很响的一声“啪。”

 

绿谷颤抖着尖叫出声。

 

肉粉色的菊穴被这一拍瞬间缩紧，心操看着这一幕，喉结滚动。

 

由于看不到身后，感官被无限放大。疼痛混杂着兴奋，让他害怕又期待。

 

绿谷不知道自己为何会变成这样，难道被人侵犯都能感到舒服吗？

 

心操猛将一根手指插入绿谷的后穴，那里面紧致得他他难以自持。

 

“啊…拿出去，心操君，快拿出去…难受啊。”从身后传来的感觉太过奇怪，绿谷第一次被这样对待，实在不知道该如何是好，只能求心操。

 

“很快就舒服了，忍一忍吧老师。”

 

其实不光是绿谷需要忍，心操才更要忍。

 

绿谷刚才已经射过一次，可心操下身已经硬得快炸了。

 

中指反复抽插，等穴内开始松软，再插入了根食指。

 

两根手指每每探入都在里面搅动，让小穴尽快放松。

 

“啊…好胀…拿出去，求你了心操君，呜…”两根手指比起性器确实不算很粗，但对绿谷来说有些难以承受。

 

心操没回话，但空着的那只手开始揉捏起绿谷饱满的肉臀。越用力捏，肉穴就张开得越大，也越便于心操的手指伸入。

 

两根手指又反复抽插几十次，让紧盯肉洞变化的心操下身又胀大了几分，于是等不及地又插入一根手指。

 

“啊！真的好难受！求你了…呜…心操君…啊…”

 

三根手指同时搅动穴内的嫩肉，仿佛被许多小嘴吸着一般。

 

心操把绿谷的衬衫往上推，俯下身顺着漂亮的脊背亲吻，手上的动作却更猛烈迅速了。

 

后穴被搅动得流出黏腻的液体，手指所触之地满是滑润，发出噗叽噗叽的声音。

 

绿谷渐渐适应了三根手指，不再让心操拿出去，但仍羞于发出那些淫荡的呻吟。

 

应该可以了。

 

心操拔出手指后，绿谷的后穴一下子空虚无比，张成个小口收缩着。

 

绿谷疑惑地回过头，就看到心操扶着粗壮的阳具对准了自己的后穴。

 

“老师，我来了。”话毕，粗大的龟头就开始硬挤进小穴。

 

***

 

“啊！好痛！心操君快出去！”肉棒的粗细是手指根本无法比拟的程度。

 

龟头被卡在穴口，不敢再贸然前进。

 

虽然很想整根没入，彻底地感受被紧紧包裹着的快感。可看到绿谷被疼得颤抖，手都快撑不住的可怜模样，又不忍再深入，只得努力安抚他放松。

 

“马上就好了，老师再忍一下。”

 

哪怕图书馆的空调让这里保持着令人舒适的温度，心操还是急得满头汗。几滴汗滴落到绿谷的身上，与他的混合在一起。

 

“嗯…”

 

心操双手各揉着一瓣臀，用力掰开再揉紧，穴口便随着这动作一张一合，缓缓适应。

 

两人都忍耐着。疼痛中夹杂着迫不及待，扰乱了绿谷的理智。

 

终于分泌出了更多的肠液。

 

心操接着润滑一寸寸挤入，最终整根插入那温热的穴内。性器被湿润紧紧包裹住，忍不住重呼了一口气。

 

彻底进入后，心操俯下身贴合住绿谷的后背，吻上他的后脖颈，才开始抽插，速度由慢到快，欲望随之不断升腾。

 

两只手也没停歇，一边玩着绿谷的一颗挺立的乳头，一边把住再度他翘起的小性器，上下撸动着。

 

从一开始怪异的难受，伴着心操的抽动转化成从未体会过的快感。

 

洞里的水越渗越多，融化了心操最后的顾忌。

 

奋力抽插起来，每回退出都只留龟头停在里头，再用力全部插入。囊袋拍打在饱满的屁股上，啪啪声不绝于耳。

 

“啊…啊…心操君轻一点！会被发现的…嗯…”

 

“怎么现在才想到这个？”故意似地更用力顶撞，使声音更嚣张地传入两人的耳朵。

 

“轻点，唔…”

 

“别怕，不会有人来的。大家都在上课呢。”看似使他安心的话语其实恶意得很，不断提醒着绿谷两人的身份和不适宜的行为。

 

胸前的乳头被轮流捏起玩弄，下体无论前后都被心操抚慰着，快感淹没了绿谷，根本无法冷静思考。

 

很快，绿谷又被心操的大手玩射了。

 

浓稠的白色液体洒在同样白色的墙壁上，慢慢滑到地上。绿谷茫然地看着，在图书馆里做这种事实在太过刺激。

 

身后的快感一阵一阵更为强烈地向他涌来，将绿谷拉回现实。

 

“老师也不等等我。”心操冲着绿谷的耳朵说道。热气喷洒在耳上，带着催情的效果。

 

绿谷只顾着呻吟，无力回话。

 

绿谷射精后，小穴不自觉地紧紧搅住心操的肉棒，内壁不断收缩。又抽插了近百下，心操埋在他体内，将精液全部灌了进去。

 

拔出时，两人的体液混在一起，不光挂在心操的肉棒上，还顺着绿谷的大腿内侧划出淫靡的线条。

 

心操将瘫软的绿谷搂紧怀中，两具火热的肉体贴合在一起，耳鬓厮磨。

 

抱了好一会，才松开。

 

都做完了，绿谷还是衣衫不整的，下身空荡荡。反观心操，全程只解开了裤子。

 

“老师，你真可爱。”

 

“你！你怎么可以这样对老师…”绿谷转身面对心操，想训斥一下这学生，却越说越没有底气，刚才发生的点点滴滴不断在脑海中回放。

 

“都是老师不好，整天勾引我。”心操看着绿谷满脸潮红，嘴唇还留着被啃咬的印记，又继续道，“还勾引别的男人，老师太坏了。”

 

“我没有…”

 

可绿谷老师的身上笼罩着一股别的男人的气息，必须要盖住换上自己的才觉得满意。

 

学校的铃声响了又响，第二节课都下课了。

 

响完，图书馆才恢复了最初的平静。

 

心操用纸把墙上地上的东西擦完后，还很贴心地清理了老师腿上的液体，替他穿好裤子。

 

绿谷躲在一边默默待着，不知该看向何处。

 

尴尬的气氛始终在两人之间弥漫，绿谷一言不发地和心操走出图书馆。

 

在门口还碰到了熟人。

 

“绿谷。”刚上完课的轰焦冻看到绿谷和心操在一起，好像觉得有点奇怪。

 

“那我先回教室了，绿谷老师。”心操将最后两字说得十分暧昧，还故意与轰焦冻对视，嘲弄地笑了笑，说：“我刚才身体不舒服才没去上课，对不起啊，轰老师。”

 

轰瞥了他一眼，自然是不屑与小孩子争的。

 

绿谷对着心操点点头，应了声。又对轰道：“轰君，怎么来图书馆了？”

 

绿谷抓了抓头发，又折了折领子，眼神闪躲。

 

“来找点资料。”轰焦冻紧盯着绿谷，这怪异的举动全然落在眼里。突然发现领口隐隐约约有几块青红，神色黯了些。

 

绿谷发现轰看着自己的脖子，立马两只手捂住脖子，不等轰问就慌张地开口：“啊啊这个是刚才被蚊子咬的，哈哈夏天嘛，虫子有点多。”

 

可绿谷太不擅长撒谎了，那印记怎么看都不是蚊子块。

 

怪不得刚才那个人这样看着自己，是在向自己炫耀。先前想着做君子，不能太着急吓着绿谷，结果被别人捷足先登。

 

“绿谷。”轰焦冻心底隐隐有些怒火。不顾绿谷诧异的眼神抚上他的脖子，手指轻轻刮蹭着那点点红斑。纵使心中早有答案，却还是忍不住问出口，“这是心操人使弄的吗。”

 

“轰君，这…啊！不要这样…”绿谷支支吾吾地刚解释了几个字，轰焦冻就把他推在墙上，自顾自地扯开他的领子，吻上脖子，试图盖住那几块惹人厌的印记。

 

没等绿谷反抗，两只手就都被轰压制住了。

 

“轰君！这里是在学校！”

 

轰焦冻和心操人使体型差不多，都比绿谷高大了不少，力量也十分悬殊，因此不管绿谷怎么扭来扭去都挣扎不开。

 

“那他怎么就可以？”泄愤似地用力咬了咬，留下一个更为显眼的牙印。

 

“不是这样的…”

 

轰焦冻松开对绿谷禁锢，拉起他的手，离开这块地。

 

“轰君，要去哪里？”轰迈着大长腿，绿谷则得快步跟上。

 

拉着绿谷一路沉默，最后进了男厕。

 

轰从最里面的储物间拿了禁止入内的牌子放到厕所门口，然后把门锁了起来。

 

就算现在打过了上课铃，为了以防万一，还是要当心一些。

 

绿谷也不是傻子，轰焦冻接下来想做什么不言而喻。一想到这，绿谷感觉自己的后穴收缩了一下，不知道是否还有液体残留其中，竟让他  
心中又燃起别样的情绪。

 

厕所里阴凉凉的，可轰焦冻还是出了些汗。

 

“绿谷，那我可不可以？”只要单独面对着绿谷，那点生气就全然消散，又变回原先温柔的人。

 

那异色的双瞳闪着期待的光芒，绿谷根本不知怎么回话，他只知道他的内心，其实并不想拒绝。

 

这问得太过直白，绿谷不敢看他。

 

但抓紧衣袖和下摆的动作给了轰鼓励，看来绿谷只是害羞，并非拒绝。

 

于是镜子里倒映的两人越靠越近，轰俯下身亲吻住绿谷，伸手将他搂进怀中。

 

绿谷微张着嘴尽力回应轰的吻，手无助地抓住轰的衣服。明明是那么温柔的人，亲起人来却很莽撞。

 

轰狠狠碾压着绿谷柔软的双唇，唾液交换所发出的水声在封闭空间内尤其清晰。

 

“嗯…”舌与舌的纠缠让绿谷浑身酥麻，鼻腔内不自觉发出舒服的呻吟。

 

***

 

轰焦冻把绿谷出久抱到洗手台上，让两人可以更轻松地唇齿交缠。

 

绿谷闭着眼，笨拙地回吻。

 

轰不舍落下动情模样的绿谷，浓密的睫毛如蝶翼一般，几颗雀斑更显可爱。

 

明明两人都是同龄人，绿谷却看上去小上好几岁。尤其是那双水汪的大眼，配在圆润的脸蛋上，不知道的人真会以为绿谷还是个学生。要是再看到两人此刻的样子，真像是他这个老师在欺负可怜学生。

 

轰和绿谷同期进入学校，最初只以为绿谷是一个软弱无能的老师，接触后才能发现他身上所隐藏的力量，他总能用温柔把困难化为灰烬。他的温柔太过真诚，不像有些人的只是流于表面，绿谷是真的用尽全力去帮助身边每一个人。无论多冰冷的人，都会被这份热忱所感化。

 

渐渐地，轰越来越关注绿谷，而且这份在乎远远超越了朋友的界限。

 

可他不敢确定绿谷是否也抱着同样的情感，毕竟绿谷对谁都那么温柔。于是只能慢慢靠近，悄悄付出，等待着绿谷也喜欢上他。

 

可心底的迷恋日益增长，绿谷在他眼里不知不觉变了味，每个举动都带着一层充满诱惑的滤镜。

 

轰一直以为自己可以不在意绿谷的过去，结果看到心操的挑衅，还是燃起了一簇妒火。

 

停止了胡思乱想，轰一颗颗解开绿谷的纽扣，动作有些急促。

 

两颗乳头还很红肿，很显然刚才被人疼爱过。

 

轰眼底的情绪不明，喉结滚动了一下，咽下的或许是对自己的懊恼。

 

迫不及待含住一点凸起，用小尖牙戳咬碾磨。

 

绿谷轻轻抱着轰的头，让他更贴近自己的胸口。

 

“啊…轰君，轻点…”绿谷沉溺于奶头被啃咬的酥麻滋味，每每被粗糙的舌苔划过，快感更甚，“嗯…这边也要…”

 

绿谷只坐了一小半，轰怕他滑下洗手台，于是两只手扶着他的腰。轰对着一边吸了又吸，这样就冷落了另一点，绿谷难耐得自己用手蹭了蹭，实在太渴望被抚慰才忍着害羞请求轰。

 

轰无暇回话，转向被忽略的乳头啃咬。一只手也不闲着，捏起刚才被吸得挺立的乳头。粗糙的指腹磨蹭着它，换来诱人的低吟。

 

轰觉得一股热流从小腹蔓延至下体，欲望被绿谷越挑越大。

 

停止对胸口的拨弄，把绿谷的衬衫脱下，再轻而易举褪下他的裤子。

 

现在的绿谷一丝不挂地坐在轰的面前，低着头手遮住下体，耳朵通红。这种刺激让轰感觉自己下身硬得快炸了。

 

抬起绿谷的一条腿放到洗手台上，一根手指捅进泛着水光的菊穴。

 

里面湿润无比，粘着轰的手指不放，希望它更往里勾动。

 

看来刚才心操润滑得很好，都不需要自己再动手了。

 

退出手指，扣着绿谷的两条小腿，用力分开，摆成了一个大大的M字。

 

忙不迭用高高翘起的性器对准张开口的后穴，猛猛进入，一插到底。

 

肉棒被源源不断的淫液浸润着，还被紧致的肉壁包裹着，舒服得轰低吼了一声。

 

唯一不爽的是这淫液，估计有刚才心操挑逗来的肠液，大概还混合了心操没清理掉的精液。

 

这记插入舒服得绿谷双腿勾住轰的腰，光洁的大腿蹭着轰的衣服下摆。

 

两人紧紧抱在一起，更近地听着对方做爱时发出的喘息与呻吟。

 

轰的性器和心操的长度粗细都十分可观，但轰的前端更翘，每次都顶得绿谷喘息连连，后穴的水越流越多。

 

后穴被插得“咕叽咕叽”，偏偏轰还顶得那么用力，再配上肉体的撞击声，整个厕所里充斥着色情的声音。

 

“啊！那里…好舒服…”后穴的一块软肉被用力碾压，快感爆发得太激烈，让绿谷不禁颤抖，全身都快化成了水。得知了敏感点的位置，轰更卖力地冲着那块软肉顶撞。

 

这让绿谷忘我地呻吟，实在娇媚可人。

 

“绿谷…”绿谷全程没有被碰一下性器，却被抽插得站了起来，贴着轰的衣服，“和我一起。”

 

轰的喉咙越发干涩，急需水源。像是有心灵感应般，绿谷主动寻到了轰的唇，和他交换着津液，轰极力地摄取更多。就连绿谷的唾液，轰都觉得十分甜美。

 

两人都感觉快射了，又快速抽插一番，

 

“啊…太…太快了…焦冻…”一被操得过头就胡言乱语，绿谷大概都不知道就是因为叫了名字，引得轰像疯了一样得把粗大的肉棒全部挤进小穴。

 

不出轰的意料，绿谷光是被插就能射精。精液都碰洒在轰的衣服上后，脑袋空了几秒。

 

后穴的肉棒胀大几分，轰用力冲刺了数十下，尽数泄在绿谷的体内。

 

还没等轰拔出，门口就突然叽叽喳喳的。

 

由于两人太过沉溺于情欲，从而忽略了刚才的下课铃。

 

绿谷动都不敢动，紧张地又夹紧了小穴，却忘了轰的性器还在他体内。

 

“绿谷，放松点。”轻轻捏了捏绿谷的肉臀，触感极佳。等绿谷的后穴不再紧绷，缓缓退了出来，还不忘再安慰一下他，“不会有人进来的。”

 

所幸是在厕所，轰把隔间里的纸拿来擦干两人身上的各种体液，还帮绿谷穿好了衣服。

 

厕所外嘈杂的声音还没停下，但明显女生多余男生，应该是禁止入内的牌子起了作用。

 

“等上课了再出去吧。”

 

做过以后，不光语气，轰就连眼神都变得更温柔了。

 

“好…好的，轰君。”

 

“怎么不叫焦冻了？”

 

“那个…焦…焦…”焦了好几下还是没好意思叫出名字来。

 

“没关系的，还是叫轰君吧。”反正等做爱的时候会乖乖叫名字吧，轰焦冻并不急于此。

 

终于上课了，门口的声音归于平静。

 

但一打开门，两人都吃了一惊。

 

门口站着的，是爆豪胜己。

 

“小胜…你怎么在这？已经上课了啊。”看着爆豪一反常态的面无表情，绿谷没来由地心虚。

 

“上课了，快回教室。”轰焦冻一如既往的冷静，让人看不出破绽。

 

“该我问你吧，废久。”爆豪直接无视了轰焦冻。

 

绿谷支支吾吾不知该回答什么。

 

爆豪懒得等他解释了：“啧，走了。”

 

看着爆豪的背影，绿谷心里涌出了一种奇怪的感觉。一直到放学，绿谷都没想明白这是为何，连上课都有点浑浑噩噩，甚至还有女学生打趣他是不是失恋了。

 

顺着人潮被推进拥挤不堪的地铁，呼吸都有些不畅。

 

“啊！”绿谷惊呼出声。一双手居然贴住他的屁股，用力捏了几把。

 

一天之内碰上两次电车痴汉是得多倒霉啊。

 

绿谷的屁股被一只大手抓住，挤压揉捏成各种形状。

 

身后那人丝毫没有把控自己的力度，根本就是将自己的欲望发泄在他身上。

 

绿谷被疼得险些冒出泪花。想躲却没法躲，只能在人群中默默忍受。

 

“嗯…”绿谷咬住下唇，把头尽力低下，怕自己受不了叫出来而引起别人的注意。

 

作恶的人在他身后冷哼了一下，终于不再折磨绿谷饱满的肉臀，安慰般地放轻力度，但仍是不舍离开。

 

可隔着一层衣料，男人觉得对绿谷的羞辱远远不够。

 

双手绕到绿谷的裤子上，放在拉链上，却没急着解开。

 

“不要…”绿谷赶紧抓住作恶的手，那双手热得出奇，一想到刚才就是这双手过分地虐待自己的屁股，把自己也变得燥热，本想严词拒绝的话语就转而有了几分欲迎还拒的味道。

 

这倒是讨好了身后的人，真是恶趣味。

 

轻轻松松就甩开了绿谷的手，毫无阻拦地解开了绿谷的裤子。

 

幸好绿谷及时要向下滑的抓住裤子，否则光秃秃的两条腿定会吸引乘客们的目光。绿谷可不想成为明日头条，只得一只手乖乖提着裤子，一只手装模作样地推阻着身后人。

 

那人上下其手，伸进衬衫里熟练地轮流把玩两颗红肿的乳头，同时探进内裤，一把抓住发硬的分身上下慢慢撸动。

 

下体的温度比发热的掌心还高上几分，诉说着主人是何其渴望被抚摸。

 

乳头被玩了一整天，爽的同时还带来轻微疼痛。可这份疼痛激发了受虐所带来的快感，想要抗拒有想要被更粗暴地对待。

 

上身如此快活，下身却没被好好疼爱。

 

那撸动的速度过慢，阴茎完全没被照顾到，不满地在那人掌心跳动了几下，似是在请求。

 

但他始终没有满足绿谷所期待的，还是很缓慢地撸动。明明是泄欲的动作，却让欲望更甚。

 

停下了拨弄肉粒的手，拉过绿谷空着的手，按在他裤子上大大一团。

 

隔着裤子，绿谷都能感受到那肉棒的热度与硬度。

 

握着他的手，解开裤子，抓住粗壮的肉棒。

 

那人的肉棒太粗大了，一只手甚至不能完全握住。

 

他把控着绿谷的手，引导着速度与力度，飞快地撸动他的肉棒。

 

绿谷觉得有点委屈，把自己弄出反应却不帮自己解决。

 

帮那人撸的速度越来越快，自己下身的手却几乎停滞，绿谷想着帮他快点射出来再好帮自己弄。

 

可绿谷低估了身后那人的持久力，直到下车前一站，动得手都酸了，那人才把精液射向绿谷的裤子。

 

就算天开始黑了，裤子暗了一大片还是有点显眼。

 

但那人最可恶的是泄了以后压根没想着帮自己撸，直接抽出手把他裤子也穿好了，最后还把他前段分泌的液体蹭在裤子上，淫靡一片。

 

然后拍拍屁股走人了。

 

绿谷虽然下身没他那么大，可硬着也会把裤子撑成鼓鼓一块！这人根本就是故意欺负他。

 

回家的一路上绿谷都是弯着腰低着头的，根本不敢看人。

 

晚上洗澡时，绿谷忍着羞耻心掰开屁股，用手指扣出里面的液体，细细清洗了一番。

 

心操君和轰君真是…明天都不知道该怎么面对他们。

 

心事重重的绿谷却破天荒地睡了个好觉。

 

第二天去电车的路上，一个想法突然冒了出来，昨天在电车上遇到的，该不会是同一个人吧。

 

更可怕的是，这个人还知道自己从哪上车从哪下车。

 

变态跟踪狂？希望今天不要再遇到了吧。

 

可变态并不会如他所愿，在他上电车后仍旧出现在了他的身后。

 

大手抚上臀部，用力揉了一把，给绿谷带来熟悉的感觉。

 

绿谷捂着嘴，轻轻发出一声：“嗯…”

 

“老师，在电车里被男人摸就这么爽吗？”

 

这声音太熟悉了，绿谷整个人都僵在了原地。

 

“嗯？废久？”

 

见绿谷不回话，直接抱住绿谷，将他禁锢在自己怀中。

 

“小胜…”绿谷心虚地瘫在爆豪的怀里，一动不敢动。

 

“被陌生人摸都能爽，那在学校里被别的老师操是不是爽翻天了？”爆豪的话一句比一句直接，却是戳中了绿谷的心事。

 

绿谷脖子上那显眼的牙印和斑斑点点他昨天就看到了，居然还没消下去，太刺眼了。

 

于是故意又说：“这么骚，不光那半边脸操过你吧？”

 

绿谷低头不语，耳朵通红。

 

偏偏爆豪还恶劣地冲着耳朵继续低语：“说啊，被几个人上过了？”

 

说罢，还扭了一下绿谷的腰。

 

“嗯…就，两个…”要自己说出这种话太羞耻了，可绿谷的后穴却因此逐渐湿润。

 

“呵，还就两个？”爆豪气极反笑，原以为自己是最先开拓绿谷的人，结果早已被别人捷足先登，“废久，挺厉害啊。”

 

“不是的…小胜…”绿谷想要解释，话到了嘴边又咽了回去。爆豪说的都是事实，自己又有什么资格狡辩呢。

 

“放学以后在办公室等我。”爆豪没有继续冷嘲热讽或是像昨天那样乱摸他，只静静抱着他，绿谷还能感觉得到爆豪温热的胸膛与有力的心跳。

 

此刻他俩真像是一对恋人。

 

这个念头蹦出来，绿谷却感觉到了阵阵苦涩。

 

从车站到学校的距离不近不远。这段无聊的路两人并排走着，却全程沉默。

 

思绪回到了从前。爆豪小小一个，却不愿绿谷牵着他，更不愿意跟在绿谷身后。从来都是爆豪走在前面，还冲着他喊废久废久。

 

两人一路走到楼梯口，碰到了心操人使。

 

心操和爆豪互相瞥了一眼，本来在班级里就不熟，此刻更是没什么话能说。

 

“绿谷老师，你怎么了？”心操看出来绿谷的魂不守舍，有点担心。

 

爆豪和心操都不知道对方和绿谷的关系，还在纳闷这并不相干的两人什么时候变熟的。

 

“啊？没事…”

 

心操眼睛眯了眯，他注意到了绿谷脖子上的牙印，以为是爆豪咬的，眼神更为不善。

 

爆豪平时看着冲动，其实尤为冷静心细，自然发现了心操的视线和敌意。

 

“废久，放学别忘了。”大概是想挑衅心操，爆豪还故意凑到绿谷耳边说。

 

终于熬到了放学，轰恰巧有事先走了，整个办公室只剩下两三个老师。

 

“老师，我来了。”爆豪顶着张不良的脸进了办公室，按下想起身的绿谷。

 

***

 

“小…小胜，你来啦。”绿谷被爆豪压着肩膀，便抬着头故作自然地对爆豪说。

 

爆豪扔了本书在办公桌上，从旁拿了张椅子，坐在绿谷右边，装出一幅师生和谐的模样说：“真是麻烦老师留下来给我讲课了啊。”

 

这话不轻不重，却能让办公室内别的老师听清。一位正要离开的老师还打趣他简直太尽责了。

 

爆豪从绿谷的笔筒抽出几支笔放在桌上，翻开习题册，拿着一支随意指着道题，侧过头问道：“老师能给我仔细讲讲这道吗？”

 

语气轻佻又暧昧，热气染红了绿谷的脸。

 

两人靠得很近，绿谷的目光直盯着题，不敢看爆豪，轻轻说：“你国文不是学得挺好的嘛。”

 

“可是老师更厉害啊。”

 

爆豪从进办公室就没叫过绿谷专属于他的绰号。哪怕两人坐在一起，却忽然把距离拉得很远。

 

绿谷余光隐约看到爆豪的视线，根本看都没看题，只撑着头看他，还拿着笔在题上一敲一敲的。

 

绿谷觉得疑惑，让自己留下来就是为了给他讲题吗。

 

刚看清题目，准备开始讲解题目的意义，爆豪就搂住了绿谷，两人的距离又靠近了一些，左手拿着的红笔一下子在纸上划出长长一道扭曲的线条，暴露了他慌张的情绪。

 

爆豪没忍住哼笑一声，开始在绿谷肩上按揉，然后沿着侧面一路划到腰，还不忘说：“老师，我觉得C说得挺对的。”

 

衣服的触感摩擦着爆豪的掌心，同时也撩拨起绿谷动荡不安的心。

 

“虽，虽然每个分句在原文里都有依据，但…啊！”绿谷话说的一半，骤然尖叫。

 

绿谷的右手一直梗在两人之间，惹得爆豪有点不爽，猛得把绿谷搂进怀中，才使得他惊呼出声。

 

一个忙着写东西的老师诧异地询问道：“绿谷老师，怎么了？”

 

“没事！只是水洒了！”为了不让人怀疑还立刻起身假装抽了几张纸擦桌子。

 

那老师的任务已经临近收尾，便没多疑，冲着绿谷无奈地笑笑，继续赶东西。

 

爆豪倒是很笃定地说：“老师继续啊。”

 

腰上的手移到皮带上，单手解开，却没直接伸进去，反而是隔着内裤抓住那团还没完全苏醒的性器。用大手轻轻捏了一会，便感觉到阴茎开始有点硬了。

 

绿谷心说这样怎么继续，却还是不得不故作镇定地说：“但选项里分句之间的逻辑关系…嗯…和原文的不符…”

 

内裤上肉棒的形状已经非常明显，爆豪顺着那根东西上下撸动。渐渐地就听到绿谷呼吸变得急促，声音也越来越含糊不清。

 

知道绿谷想被好好爱抚下身，爆豪停下了手上的动作，重新看着绿谷，他脸上的雀斑周围早已绯红一片，故意装作没听清，问道：“分句怎么了？老师你没事吧。”

 

有些人总是容易在羞耻时感到兴奋，越是被粗暴对待就越是亢奋，甚至被羞辱都能高潮，而爆豪这两天已经确信绿谷便有这种潜质。

 

那么可爱纯洁的一张脸，倘若浸淫在情欲中，这种致命的反差该是多么令人沉迷。

 

勃起的性器无比渴望释放，但怎么可能在旁边这人面前自慰，整个人都佝了起来。绿谷埋冤地瞪了爆豪一眼，随后开口：“分句逻辑关系不对！”

 

可惜他自己看不到，他的这眼神有多勾人。

 

正是这模样大大取悦了爆豪。

 

“废久，帮我口交我就帮你射出来。”爆豪放低声音，凑在绿谷耳边说。

 

爆豪很明显感觉到绿谷听到后抖了下，反驳道：“会被看到的…”

 

虽然这样说，却没直接拒绝。

 

“被看到你不是更爽吗？”安慰的话脱口而出却成了羞辱的话，就算知道即将得到绿谷，心中的怒火也还是无法熄灭。

 

绿谷眨眨眼，感觉有股苦涩的味道在身体里弥漫开。

 

可爆豪自是不会承认自己后悔说出这种伤人的话。

 

幸好一位老师忙完要离开的一句道别打破了两人间尴尬的气氛。现在办公室里只剩下他俩和一位老师了。

 

“算了，不要你口了。”见绿谷脸色还不变好，有点烦躁。

 

爆豪看了看那专注于工作的老师并没看这边，也不等绿谷说什么，扣着绿谷的头就吻了上去。

 

虽然身体接触过很多次，可这的的确确是他俩的初吻。

 

爆豪吻住绿谷的嘴唇，不敢太放肆，只能轻轻吸吮了几下柔软的小舌。

 

绿谷下意识地揪住爆豪的校服上衣。

 

热气喷在彼此的脸上，痒痒的。他第一次这么近距离地观察爆豪，那不带笑的眉眼此时却在尽力显着温柔。

 

唇齿离开时还牵连出一根银丝，让绿谷眼神又乱飘起来。

 

“等会忍着别出声啊废久…老师。”

 

爆豪抱着绿谷，让他头靠在自己肩膀上，手钻进绿谷的内裤，包裹住被冷落的小肉棒。

 

极富技巧地来回撸动，挤压着龟头，粗糙的手指还不忘在冠状沟不时蹭着。

 

“嗯…”性器被别人抚慰的快感远胜于自己来，更何况还是在如此背德的地点，被自己的学生。

 

“都叫老师不要叫了。”知道绿谷会忍不住，爆豪调笑道。

 

“我没…啊…”绿谷尽力保持预期的平稳，可前端的小口被爆豪用指甲抠弄着，根本就是为了不让他好好说话。

 

手上的速度加快，感觉绿谷就快射了，坏心眼地说：“是不是故意想让别的男人听到？”

 

“不是的…唔…”不知是不是挑逗的话语起了作用，爆豪手中的东西跳动了几下，胀大了点。

 

又用力撸了十几下，一些泄在了爆豪手中，一些射在内裤上。

 

爆豪没将手抽出来，用手指黏了黏，便伸得更里面一些。

 

让绿谷一条腿搭在他腿上，让后穴张大点，以便探入其中。

 

借着绿谷自身精液的润滑，一根手指进入得还算顺畅，抽插了几下就又添了一根，也并不困难。

 

两根手指模拟性交快速抽插起来。

 

黏腻的水声渐渐变大，绿谷不禁闷哼了几声。

 

觉得两根手指也顺畅了，第三根手指慢慢挤进后穴，刚伸进去就被紧紧吸住。

 

手指在湿乎乎的穴里不断抠弄肉壁，粗暴的动作却让它越来越软，水也越流越多。

 

还没等绿谷缓过气，那位终于忙完的老师远远地冲他道：“绿谷老师那我先走了，你也早些回家吧。”

 

爆豪整个人挡住绿谷，手上的动作变轻缓了些。

 

绿谷硬着头皮向他道了别，可改不了颤抖的声音，只得默默乞求他心眼大点别看出些端倪。

 

随着办公室门关上的声音，爆豪抽出手指，直接把绿谷压在办公桌上，桌上的书和杂物得绿谷有点不舒服，就用手臂挡着。

 

裤子被全部扒下，屁股高高翘起，绿谷害怕道：“不啊…万一有人进来…”

 

湿润的小穴暴露在空气中，一缩一缩的，欢迎着他人快点进来。

 

爆豪解开裤子，对准淫荡的小洞直接插了进去，两人同时发出了满足的低喘。

 

仗着办公室没人了，爆豪低吼一声，扶着绿谷的腰横冲直撞起来。

 

肉体撞击的啪啪声伴着绿谷的呻吟充斥了整个办公室。

 

***

 

后入是野兽交合的体位，最能唤起男性征服的快感，同时这种姿势会使勃起的阴茎插入得更为深入。

 

爆豪一进入绿谷的身体，便沉浸其中。

 

后穴的温度太过炙热，不光点燃了熊熊欲火，还烧光了爆豪的理智。

 

“哈啊…小胜…”

 

诱人的呻吟更激励着爆豪的动作。

 

抽插的动作一下比一下用力，睾丸把白嫩的肉臀拍出一片粉红，诉说着身后人的暴行。

 

各种声音混成一团，刺激着绿谷的各种感官。

 

“听说这种动作最容易怀孕。”爆豪看着两人的交合处，粉红的小穴被他粗壮的肉棒不断开拓，淫液被蹭在自己的下身浓郁的体毛上，这番极其情色的场景让爆豪心中支配之情越发膨胀，于是又起了坏心，“废久，我等会会全射进去让你怀孕的。”

 

情动的绿谷身体本就泛粉了，一听这话又添了几分红，诱人极了。

 

“啊…小胜别乱说了…唔，慢点啊…”说话时菊穴连带着一缩一缩的，吸得爆豪倒吸一口气。

 

可惜体位的限制让爆豪看不到绿谷的表情。

 

爆豪突然很想看看绿谷那双绿宝石一般明亮闪耀的眼，于是拉起绿谷的身体，把桌上的东西全部扫到地上，抓着一条腿把绿谷翻转过来。性器在绿谷体内转了一圈，彻底地接触到了绿谷身体里最为敏感的软肉。

 

“啊！小胜！”被磨蹭到那点的绿谷突然发出响亮的呻吟，过度的快感激出了些泪水。

 

爆豪盯着完全沉沦于情欲的绿谷，原以为会看到蒙了尘的双眼，可事实上，宝石经过打磨会更为闪烁。

 

不自觉地，就陷入其中。

 

爆豪拉着绿谷的双腿缠住自己的腰，激烈顶撞着那一点。

 

“不要顶了…小胜…呜…”快感宛如巨浪一般袭来，让他害怕地想推开爆豪。

 

可爆豪没有给他这个机会，急切扯开他的衣服，扣着他的双手拉到头顶，俯下身吻住那不断喘息呻吟的双唇。

 

声音被爆豪的嘴堵住，变成惹人怜的阵阵呜咽。

 

刚才没能好好交缠，此时全部补了回来。爆豪用力碾压着绿谷的唇，掠夺着他的空气，同时卷起他的小舌来回撩拨，粗暴的亲吻方式还不小心撞了几下牙齿。

 

甜腻的唾液与凌乱的气息在两人唇齿间交换着。

 

两人的胸膛不断起伏，上半身严丝合缝。渐渐地，绿谷的乳头被爆豪的上衣蹭得红肿起来。

 

爆豪松开压制住绿谷的手，向挺立的红樱袭来。

 

“嗯…”两颗乳头被同时按压揉捏，胸前快活的滋味疯狂传入大脑，让绿谷简直无法思考。

 

绿谷想更靠近爆豪，便抱住了爆豪，手紧紧抓住他身后的衣服，留下抹不平的痕迹。

 

而绿谷的性器同时也不断在爆豪腹部摩擦着，前端渗出的液体沾在他的身上和爆豪的衣服上。

 

爆豪移了只手到绿谷的性器上，撸动起来。刚才射过一次后没那么容易缴枪投降，爆豪便开始揉起睾丸，让绿谷的呻吟高亢了几分。

 

不再欺负绿谷的唇，舔弄起他的耳朵。用温热的舌头描绘着耳朵的轮廓，绿谷颤抖着身子，呻吟声不断。

 

“啊…小胜好棒…”生理和心理的双重刺激，绿谷不自觉地吐露出些许淫语。

 

这话传入爆豪耳朵，下身粗大的阴茎更卖力地冲撞绿谷的淫穴。

 

绿谷止不住的呻吟，来不及咽下的唾液顺着嘴边流下，还配上舒服到眯起来的双眼。

 

“真骚啊废久。”看着这画面的爆豪一会儿觉得爽，但一想到这样性感的绿谷被别的男人看过又开始生气，“你真该看看自己现在的样子。”

 

“小胜…”

 

可听到绿谷迷离地注视着自己，亲切地唤着自己，怒火好像又被徐徐清风吹灭了。

 

“废…久。”

 

冲着绿谷最敏感的点不断撞击着，爆豪感觉手中的性器有点胀了，便不再继续撸动。

 

就快射了的绿谷得不到关键时刻的抚慰，难耐地请求道：“小胜，帮我…”

 

“自己来。”见绿谷听话要用手去碰下体，赶紧把手拿来，让他的肉棒直直挺着却得不到安慰，“不许用手。”

 

“嗯…”由于想要射精，后穴不自觉地收紧。

 

爆豪被夹得舒服极了，抓了一把滑嫩的屁股，用力拍了几下。每拍一下，后穴都会剧烈收紧，爆豪爽得头皮发麻，冲撞得更为激烈。

 

“啊…小胜…哈啊！”被插得浑身都软了，射精的欲望已经到达的顶峰，最后被爆豪用力一顶，全射在了爆豪衣服上。

 

“居然真的能被插射，废久你还真厉害啊。”

 

高潮中的后穴剧烈收缩起来，终于把爆豪夹射了，后穴被灌满了滚烫的精液。

 

尽管并没有发泄光所有的欲望，爆豪还是拔出了肉棒，连带出的除了浓稠的白色精液还有透明的肠液。

 

爆豪从桌上抽了几张纸把两人身上的各种体液擦拭干净。

 

爆豪只需要拉上裤链就好，便坐在凳子上看绿谷穿衣服。绿谷的衣服刚才被扯得崩掉两颗扣子，默默叹了口气。

 

绿谷快速穿好衣服，理完东西。趁爆豪起身前，跪在了他面前。

 

“废久你…你干嘛？”

 

“小胜其实还想要的吧。”边说，手边按上爆豪并未完全软的下体，眼神却直勾勾地望着爆豪。

 

“喂…”

 

绿谷凑近爆豪的下身，手扶住爆豪的大腿上，用嘴拉下裤链，再扯下内裤，肉棒一下子弹出，打在他的脸上。

 

一股猛烈的雄性气味扑进绿谷鼻子里，明明并不好闻，却因为是爆豪胜己的味道而让绿谷十分喜欢。

 

绿谷扶住粗壮的大肉棒，试探性地伸出舌头舔了一下龟头，然后含住前端开始吸吮，慢慢吸进嘴里，越含越深。

 

爆豪的分身太粗了，绿谷的嘴又小，要完全吃进去确实有些难。但他尽力一边吞吐，一边用舌头绕着龟头打转，时不时舔弄冠状沟。

 

爆豪看着绿谷跪在自己面前，眯起眼为自己口交，快感全部集中在下身，爽得要炸了。

 

绿谷口交的技巧虽然并不算好，但被他湿润温热的口腔所包裹，加上冲击的视觉享受，爆豪的下身还是越发硬了。

 

绿谷吞吐了好一会，下巴已经酸得不行了，爆豪还是一点射精的迹象都没有。

 

爆豪把着绿谷的后脑勺，整根塞进他嘴里，把绿谷的人嘴填得满满的。

 

“唔！”巨大的肉棒都抵到绿谷的喉咙口了，着实难受，可又无法吐露抗议之情。

 

但转念一想，又是绿谷自己想要取悦爆豪，不得不配合起爆豪的动作。

 

爆豪在绿谷的嘴里快速抽插着，享受着绿谷所带来的无穷快感，他确实没想到绿谷会甘愿为他做这种事。

 

看着那张孩子般的小脸埋在他身下，粉嫩水润的小嘴努力长大吞吐着他粗大的阴茎，这种巨大的视觉冲击让他忍不住加快速度。

 

抓着绿谷的头发作最后的冲刺，低吼一声，一半射进绿谷嘴里，一半射到绿谷的脸上。

 

就算做了心理准备，还是被呛到了。苦涩而又腥气的精液灌进喉咙，并不好吃。

 

“咳…咳咳，小胜！”伸手就想去擦。

 

爆豪抓住他的手，从裤子口袋里拿出手机。

 

“小胜不许拍！”本想挡住脸，爆豪先一步扣住了绿谷的手。

 

咔嚓咔嚓好几声，绿谷别开头不给拍，却不料这样的角度更显色情。

 

“小胜太过分了。”脸上黏糊糊的，还散发着男性的膻腥气，而且居然还把自己被颜射的样子拍下来。

 

“废久，啧啧。”一边叫他，一边帮他擦脸上的液体，明明是嫌弃的话，语气却透露了他欣喜的心情，“走了。”

 

***

 

爆豪帮绿谷擦完脸，整理了一下衣服就起身走了。

 

“小胜等等我。”绿谷飞快把地上的东西放回桌上，拿上包赶紧跟上。

 

哪怕比平时晚了很多回家，电车上也并不算空。

 

爆豪暴露自己就是在电车上摸绿谷的人之后就对这件事停了手，可绿谷始终想不明白他为何要这样做，忍不住问出了口：“小胜，之前为什么要…？”

 

“要什么？”爆豪看了眼身旁拉着吊环脸色尴尬的绿谷瞬间理解了他想问什么，“笨蛋书呆子。”

 

知道爆豪是不可能告诉他为什么了，便也不再追问，但这个疑惑并不会因此而消失。

 

与爆豪分别后，绿谷提着的心才终于放下，回家前还悠闲地去买了菜。

 

边在包里找钥匙，边走出电梯。一转身，便看到自家房门前有个熟悉的身影。

 

“绿谷。”轰焦冻靠在门边，低着头。直到绿谷回来，才有些悲伤地抬起头唤他。

 

“轰君！你怎么在这？”绿谷十分惊讶。

 

轰焦冻已经在绿谷家前等了很久，有些疲惫地开口：“绿谷…我今天可以住在这吗？”

 

“可以是可以，但轰君你怎么了？”绿谷赶紧开门，“快点进来吧。”

 

“嗯…绿谷你家没人吗？”轰焦冻一进门就先环视了房间，虽然不是很大，却充满了温馨的味道，非常符合绿谷的性格。

 

见轰焦冻不愿说，也不再追问。

 

“我妈妈去外婆家了，后天才回家。”绿谷放下手头的东西，走进厨房，“轰君吃饭了吗？正好家里还有荞麦面。”

 

哪怕知道家里没别人，轰还是有些拘束，乖乖地跟在绿谷身后，趴着厨房门，道：“没吃。”

 

然后眼巴巴地望着荞麦面，补充道：“要冷的。”

 

绿谷笑了一下说：“我知道。”

 

“其实我…”说到这就被绿谷出声打断。

 

“轰君不用勉强自己说的。”

 

“不勉强。我的混账老爹让我回家继承公司，可我想继续做老师，就被赶出来了。”

 

“轰君真的是一个很棒的人呢。”绿谷把冷荞麦面和饭菜放到饭桌上，招呼轰一起吃饭。

 

轰觉得和绿谷在一起的时间过得太快，不知不觉都很晚了。

 

轰洗完澡换上绿谷的t恤，能遮住绿谷屁股的宽松衣服穿在轰身上刚刚正好，可惜全新的内裤是绿谷的尺寸对轰而言过紧了。

 

走出浴室前，轰还拉起衣服闻了闻，一股淡淡的奶香气，是绿谷身上的味道。

 

轰把湿哒哒的头发擦得半干，随后推开门道：“绿谷，我洗好了。”

 

绿谷坐在沙发上，看到轰的下半身整个人害羞起来。轰被略紧的内裤勾勒出下身巨大一团，却毫不在意。

 

“那我去洗了！”绿谷别开眼，抱着衣服毛巾低着头扎进浴室，“轰先去我房间吧！开好空调了！”

 

轰走进绿谷的房间，凉气袭来，舒服极了。

 

但绿谷房里全是绿谷身上的味道，身体更燥热了。

 

绿谷的床也软软的，像绿谷一样。

 

等绿谷洗好进来时，就看到轰一脸乖巧地坐在他床上。

 

“轰君，今晚就睡我房间吧。”

 

绿谷身上还沾着水珠，全身都粉粉的，宽松的睡衣长到大腿根，露出两条肌肉线条漂亮的腿。

 

轰眼神一亮，立刻回道：“好。”

 

虽然和轰已经做过那种事，可要睡在一起还是有些尴尬。如果是以前，要两个男生睡同一张床，绿谷倒还不觉得奇怪。

 

“我去睡沙发，那轰君早点睡哦晚安。”说完就打算出去。

 

一听这话，轰起身把绿谷拉到自己怀里，关了灯。

 

在黑暗中，其他感觉都变得尤为清晰。

 

“绿谷…”

 

轰微凉的身体贴着绿谷炙热的肌肤，甚至能听到自己凌乱的心跳。

 

“轰…轰君…”绿谷轻轻推了推轰，却被轰抱得更紧了。

 

“只是睡在一起。”轰的嘴蹭了蹭绿谷的耳鬓，“我不会做什么的。”

 

绿谷想起了先前在学校厕所里发生的一切，脸发烫起来。

 

见绿谷没有了反抗之心，轰打横抱起了绿谷，摸着黑走到床边，温柔地放下绿谷后，自己也躺下了。

 

两个人在单人床上略显拥挤，自然无法自由伸展，便都侧过身来。

 

绿谷怕碰到轰，整个人都快贴着墙了。

 

大概是感受到了，轰从背后抱住了绿谷，将脸埋在绿谷的颈窝里。

 

是令人安心的熟悉味道。

 

但抱着抱着，轰的一只手就开始不老实，慢慢探进衣服里。

 

轰的手在绿谷的腹肌上打着转，顺着肌肉线条描绘着。

 

“轰君，别摸了…”

 

“嗯，不摸腹肌了。”

 

轰凉凉的手指蹭了下乳粒，像弹琴似地拨弄几下。

 

绿谷被摸得身体软了下来，彻底陷进轰的怀里，隔着衣服抓住轰的手，颤抖着说：“睡觉了…”

 

“嗯。”话是这么说，动作却没停下，反而变本加厉地捏了捏。

 

一颗被揉捏得挺立起来，便转向另一颗。

 

灵活的手指绕着乳头打转，指甲轻轻刮蹭着乳晕，再用力捏住向外拉扯。

 

“啊…轰君…”像有酥麻的电流穿过全身一样，绿谷闭着眼呻吟道。

 

轰似乎十分擅于此，轻松地撩拨起绿谷的欲望。

 

“绿谷想要吗？”说着还用舌头舔起绿谷滑嫩的脖颈。

 

绿谷嘴硬地否认了。

 

轰另一只手把绿谷的内裤向下扯，包住他渐渐发硬的分身道：“可你这里想要了。”

 

“嗯…”

 

一边轮流挑逗着两颗奶头，一边撸动着性器。绿谷被上下其手服侍得舒服极了，呻吟连连。

 

轰的手花样十足地撸了十几分钟，便让绿谷射了出来。

 

身后发烫的硬棒全程抵着绿谷，提醒着他要准备好迎接性事。

 

但出乎意料的是，轰只是从床头柜抽了许多纸擦拭了自己手上并不浓稠的精液，对怀中紧张的绿谷说：“别怕，不做。”

 

然后轻轻亲了下绿谷的脸颊。

 

“晚安，绿谷。”

 

“晚安，轰君…”

 

明明是难受的睡觉姿势，绿谷却在轰的怀中一夜好梦。

 

第二天去学校的路上，轰虽然表情看上去很平静，可眼里一直闪烁着喜悦的光芒。

 

刚睡醒的绿谷真的太可爱了。

 

但这种情绪只持续到了第一节课下课。

 

“绿谷老师，能不能给我补补课呢？我国文成绩这次不是很好。”心操人使一下课就来了办公室找绿谷。

 

爆豪恰巧也在办公室，一听就来了火气，也走到绿谷旁边恶狠狠地说：“那我也要补补。”

 

轰心想这借口找的也太拙劣了，却不料绿谷压根没多想。

 

“那就周六来我家吧。”

 

轰赶紧接话：“那我也来吧，我的国文教教他们足够了。”

 

“切。”爆豪不屑地看了眼这个虚伪的老师。

 

“啧。”心操看着莫名其妙也要跟来的两人，心里十分不爽。

 

***

 

时间过得很快，转眼就到了周六。

 

爆豪仗着自己家离绿谷家近，提前出门。在约定时间之前摁响了门铃。

 

绿谷一打开门就笑嘻嘻地说：“小胜来啦。”

 

爆豪进门，发现心操人使和轰焦冻已经坐在沙发上了，还有绿谷引子很开心地在和他俩聊天。

 

见他来了，还是一脸没睡醒的心操人使道：“来得真早啊。”

 

“就等着你了。”说完，轰焦冻优雅地喝了口引子泡的茶。

 

爆豪心想大意了，这两人真是为了刷好感度什么都做得出，看来已经讨好引子阿姨有一会儿了。

 

“那快去绿谷房间开始补习吧。”绿谷引子显然非常开心。等他们进了房间，还轻轻自言自语道：“真棒啊，绿谷交到朋友。”

 

四人一同进了房间，轰走在最后反手锁上了门。

 

心操和爆豪都注意到了这个动作，却没说什么。

 

爆豪把手里抓着的教材书扔到桌上，转头问心操：“喂，你的呢？”

 

心操丝毫不掩饰道：“没带。”

 

“哈？那你来干嘛的？”

 

绿谷看爆豪语气越来越冲，连忙插话道：“那就和爆豪一起看吧。”

 

“绿谷老师，我们今天可不是来看书的。”说着便一步步靠近绿谷。

 

房间本就不是非常宽敞，此时站了四个男人略显拥挤。

 

绿谷被心操堵在床边，高大的身影笼罩着他，绿谷抬头有些疑惑地望着心操。

 

“操！”爆豪忍不住骂了句脏话，所以只有他真的带了书来吗。

 

“不想呆在这就先滚吧。”轰对爆豪没什么好感，语气和平时自然大相径庭。

 

说完，轰焦冻走到他俩旁边，和心操对视了一下。心操心领神会，把绿谷推倒在柔软的床上。

 

绿谷无助地开口：“心操君？”

 

话音未落，心操和轰也上了床，分工明确。

 

心操压在绿谷的身上，嗅上他的脖子，而轰在旁亲吻起绿谷的手。

 

“心操君轰君！我妈妈还在外面…”

 

轰宛如捧着珍宝一样捧着绿谷的手，温柔地对他说：“所以绿谷要叫得轻一点。”说完又朝着对着绿谷的手背嘬了口，发出“啵叽”一声。

 

“老师不叫也可以。”心操边说边摸上绿谷的脸，然后吻上他微张的唇，用舌攻城掠地。

 

被堵上嘴的绿谷只能发出些“呜呜嗯嗯”的声音。

 

爆豪看着三个交缠在一起人，气极反笑，嘲讽道：“喂，废久，两个男人能满足你吗？”

 

绿谷被这话激得挣扎了几下。

 

懂了爆豪的意思后，心操又意犹未尽地咬了一口绿谷的唇才离开，往边上移，给爆豪留了点位置。

 

水润的双唇，绯红的双颊，茫然的神情，使三人都深陷其中无法自拔。

 

轰怎会仅仅满足于吻手，早已把绿谷的上衣撩到胸上，那两颗乳头也被手指拨弄得挺立。

 

轰和心操一人一边，用舌取悦粉嫩的茱萸。

 

两人的手也不闲着，在绿谷的腰侧和小腹游走。

 

而终于能加入进来的爆豪则直接扒下绿谷的裤子，扔到一边，隔着内裤按揉起下体。

 

“嗯…啊…小胜…”早就起了反应的下身被大力揉搓着，绿谷不禁发出呻吟，又生怕太响被妈妈听到，用手挡住了自己的嘴。

 

轰见状，拉开绿谷遮挡嘴的手，吻上那泛着水光的红唇，换手来按捏刚才被他吸吮得红肿的乳头。

 

爆豪觉得手中的性器硬得发胀，内裤都被前端渗出的液体沾得湿湿黏黏，便扯下内裤，肉棒一下子弹了出来。用食指在前端碰了碰，牵扯出一根黏腻的淫丝，又取笑地弹了一下肉棒，才开始用手帮绿谷撸起来，还不时俯下身舔一下根部或吸几口前端。

 

“唔嗯！”分身被爆豪用手紧紧包裹住，绿谷感受到一股电流在身体里游窜。

 

心操离开绿谷的乳头前用力吸了一口，跪在绿谷身体边，拉起绿谷的手按到自己硬得跟铁块似的下身，道：“老师，帮帮我。”

 

听到这话的绿谷轻轻推了推轰的肩，轰便很听话地离开了他的唇，像心操一样跪在边上，拉下裤链，露出挺立的阴茎，拉过绿谷的另一只手放在上面，用行动代替了言语。

 

绿谷喘息了一会，示意心操靠近些。等心操把发烫的阴茎凑到他嘴边，绿谷侧过头扶着肉棒，一点点把它含进嘴里。

 

肉棒被绿谷湿热的小嘴含住，不断吸吮前端。舌头舔弄的技巧虽很生疏，却仍给心操带来巨大的满足感。

 

心操低喘着气扣住绿谷的后脑勺，在他口中冲撞着。

 

嘴里被塞满的绿谷想让心操慢一点，却只能嗯嗯几声，令人更被激发凌虐欲。

 

轰把控着绿谷的手在自己的肉柱上撸动，虽然力度速度都让他满意，可看到绿谷的小嘴被撑大，努力吞吐着心操的下体时，还是十分羡慕。

 

“哆哆。”突然传来几下敲门声，绿谷整个人被吓得紧绷起来，爆豪明显感觉到自己手里的性器弹了几下，直接俯下身用力吸住。

 

“出久，妈妈先出去买菜啦。”

 

绿谷并不知道轰把门锁了，乞求着妈妈千万不要推门进来，忍着不发出一点点引人遐想的怪声音。

 

偏偏爆豪使坏，对着绿谷已经要射的分身又舔又扣，还边揉着囊袋。

 

“嗯…”下身在爆豪的动作下射了出来，幸好嘴里含着心操的性器，才没让呻吟泄露出去。

 

“出久？怎么了嘛？”没得到绿谷往常的回话，引子觉得有点奇怪。

 

心操略不爽地退出绿谷嘴中，绿谷才有机会回答，颤抖着道：“嗯…妈妈，我没事。”

 

心操用自己湿漉漉的阴茎在绿谷脸上蹭来蹭去，留下一道道淫靡的痕迹。等他说完，也不再让绿谷给他口交，反而用下身磨蹭起被冷落许久的乳头。龟头在乳头上打着转，来回拨弄，挑逗。

 

“那我出门咯。”

 

爆豪刚趁着绿谷说话，把他的腿分开，撑在床上，摆成了一个大大的M字。绿谷刚射完精，乖巧得很，任由爆豪摆布。

 

小穴一张一合，露出小小的口。

 

爆豪把手中的精液抹在股缝处，接着些许润滑插入一根手指，抽插，再慢慢叠加到两根，三根。也许由于之前有过经验，绿谷很快习惯了后穴里的手指。

 

“绿谷，你妈妈会出去多久？”

 

“哈啊…一个多小时…”

 

“那我们要抓紧时间了。”说完，轰放开绿谷的手，把阳具塞进他嘴里，在轰看来手淫显然是比不上口交带给他的快感。

 

“嗯…”绿谷一含住，就开始卖力吞吐这巨大的肉棒，甚至轰抓着他头发让他深喉，他也可以接受。

 

爆豪见润滑得足够了，急切地解开裤子，抓着绿谷的大腿，顶进那紧致湿漉的肉穴。穴里的汁水疯狂地流出，打湿了两人的交合之处，还顺着股缝流到床上。

 

囊袋用力拍打在臀上，啪啪声不绝于耳。

 

一直没得到抚慰的下身此刻终于解放，爆豪爽得低吼一声，接着更用力地挺进绿谷的体内。

 

轰在绿谷的口中抽动着，快感不断堆积。等他感觉自己快射的时候，示意了一下心操，接着拔出自己的肉棒开始上下撸动。

 

“绿谷，张开嘴。”听见轰沉静的声音，绿谷迷离地看着他，仿佛受了蛊惑般乖乖听话。

 

心操也停止了用性器代替手抚摸绿谷的身体，转而也冲着绿谷的脸撸动起它。

 

两人几乎是同时射了出来。

 

两股浓稠的精液射在绿谷的脸上，胸上，还有许多射进了他的嘴里。

 

男性的膻腥味猛烈地向他袭来，软了他的全身。

 

“啊…嗯…太多了…”感觉自己浑身都沾满了精液，绿谷浑浑噩噩地胡言乱语道。

 

射完后，两人开始把精液抹开，糊在他的乳粒上和重新苏醒的下体，顺便耐心地等爆豪释放。

 

“啊…小胜！好棒…”

 

被别人看着自己做爱，爆豪始终觉得很奇怪。但他明显感受得到，绿谷在注视下越发动情，穴里软烫得惊人。又剧烈抽插了几百下，爆豪才把精液灌进了绿谷的体内。

 

拔出肉棒，精液一下子流满绿谷的屁股。

 

身下的床单上全是各种体液，淫荡不堪。

 

“绿谷老师，转过来趴着吧。”心操手扶上绿谷的身体，帮他酥软的身体反过来。

 

此时的绿谷手肘撑在床上，撅起挺翘的屁股。穴口红肿着，不断收缩。而那雪白的臀部上满是淫水与精液。

 

看着这番情景的爆豪下身又起了反应，挑了挑眉，开口道：“废久，怎么这么骚。”

 

“嗯…小胜…”

 

“骚货，还有两个人等着操你呢。”爆豪在饱满的屁股上用力拍了一下，引得绿谷又浑身颤抖了一下。

 

而那后穴在这刺激下猛得一缩。

 

轰看着这一幕，无法克制自己冲进绿谷身体里。

 

绿谷爽得吐露淫语：“啊…轰君好大…”

 

可惜轰只能听这么一句，因为爆豪迫不及待把自己粗壮的肉棒塞进绿谷嘴里，模拟性交抽插起来。

 

轰双手揉捏住绿谷的两瓣屁股，有节奏地夹紧，爽得头皮发麻，不禁称赞道：“绿谷，你后面真的又湿又紧。”

 

绿谷能回的只有无语的呻吟：“呜嗯…”

 

“啧。这位老师麻烦你快点。”心操只能退而求其次，在绿谷身上蹭着，以求泻火。并且在内心里默默祈祷绿谷妈妈请晚点回家。

 

……

 

绿谷出久作为雄英高中的一名国文老师，有一个秘密。


End file.
